


Acknowledge That Vibe

by SylviaoftheDepths



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Exposition, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaoftheDepths/pseuds/SylviaoftheDepths
Summary: Taeyong dances like there's no tomorrow and it's glorious.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Alphabet Challenge





	Acknowledge That Vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheRainRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue) in the [TheAlphabetChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheAlphabetChallenge) collection. 



> This came out of nowhere, I was just thinking about NCT U's Make A Wish (Birthday Song) and clubbing- for some reason- and Taeyong seemed like such an obvious character to be in a club and then I was thinking about Lucas, 'cause, like, who doesn't think of Lucas when it comes to Make A Wish? But for some reason Lucas didn't seem to suit the subtle worship kind of atmosphere I was going for, and then Ten somehow wrote himself?
> 
> Remember when Ten was a cute baby who didn't know anything around when he first debuted? That seems like so long ago, but Taeyong feeding Ten was during Baby Don't Stop era, which was NCT 2018, like. Why do 2 years always feel longer than they actually are?
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  [ V ]
> 
> Possible words;  
> violin, violent, vision,  
> victory, vicious, valiant,  
> etc.

The bass is pounding and the lights are an exciting frenzy. Taeyong tosses his head back and ignores the immense neck pain that's going to give him the next morning because right now he's living in the beat and dancing as wide as he can in this cramped space, freer than he would be out in the open. His limbs are heavy and yet weightless, disconnected from the rest of his body and flapping about with the least amount of grace he is capable of, but even in this darkness with its flashing pink lights and excited screams for the choice of song, Taeyeong is like a fish in water, riding the waves as the music guides him, an object of admiration in the periphery of all the other club goers, special and still one of them.

Ten is across the dance floor and still feels his presence. Recognizes the flashes of the mop of wayward hair, so frizzed but he's sure still frames Taeyong's face so perfectly, knows innately the way people move around him, like they recognize there is a performance happening in their midst, but are too out of their minds to feel awe beyond jovial appreciation. Taeyong is a god among mortals, is immortal on the dance floor, in his element, Ten is just a serendipitous passerby, lucky to have caught his glow once and now bathes in the flashes of radiance he is fortuitous enough to see. He could come closer, he knows, squeeze through the mass of people who would be happy to let him through once he makes his intentions clear, but he doesn't want to do anything to interrupt the exhuberant vibe that's set pulsating and content with the vibration in the air, he knows his place on the floor, blending in the mass of happy, loose-limbed individuals, and Taeyong's, catching eyes even no one when realizes it, and he's happy like this, chewing on gold that already knows the indent of his teeth and doesn't need to bend further to be a soul-shaping picture of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how Google is super cool and you can copy the words of a picture you take into your clipboard? Yeah, well I tried that for the first time and I'm so glad I previewed this before I officially posted, like. I don't know why it didn't occur to be that the translation from picture to words wouldn't be perfect, but I'm glad I caught it when I did!
> 
> Anyways, I've never done anything like this, writing simple exposition this short for no plot purposes or deeper ideas, let me know if it's okay? Also I would love to hear any theories about what they're doing their or their relationship, readers' theories are always so interesting!


End file.
